So This Is Alchemy
by Milkshake-Chan
Summary: Edward And Alphonse Elric are called to Central for a new mission. What will happen?
1. Heffalumps & Woozles

Hey there! This is one of my first Full Metal Alchemists(FMA) stories. I have made many stories before this one about FMA, but they just didn't cut it. So please tell me if I have any name wrong or anything wrong with the reasons. I didn't watch the series when Ed 'supposedly' died. So I don't know anything after that episode. So please give me some slack. I know that the General died in one episode, but I am going to include him and his daughter in this story. So lets get started. . .

**((I Don't Own FMA, I don't want to anyway. To many episodes. I just own Kiku))**

------------------------------

"C'mon, Al! We're going to be late!" a boy with blonde hair yells as he steps outside to the Train Station. A metal, empty, suit of armor comes out of the building with glowing white eyes. It started to walk towards the boy running to the Train Station.

"Brother, what are you doing? We aren't going to be late." the suit said as it started to clang it's way towards the Station. The suit's eyes started to grow to a soft gray. The sun was over they're heads as the temperature risen to a eighty degree. The boy wiped a sweat off his brow as he got the suit and himself a ticket for the train. The boy waited for the suit to catch up.

"Lets hurry up, so we can out of the heat." the boy said as he stepped onto the train carrying his bag. The suit followed, not saying a word. He just followed.

When they got on the train, the boy picked a seat and sat down. The suit followed and put their bags up on top of the seats. The suit sat down and started to relax.

"Mustang actually called us to Central this time," the boy exclaimed excitably. The body just nodded and listened.

"He said that we had something to do. I asked why, but he didn't say a thing. He just said that we had a new mission and that we had somethings to do before we go." the boy said with a laid back look. The suit started to up, and look at the boy seriously.

"What if we get in trouble? I mean we did do some damage at the Cathedral. . ." the suit said with a concerned look in it's eyes. The boy just nodded and looked out the window. He wasn't listening, he was thinking. The suit was looking at the boy, and was going to try to get his attention, but just ignored the fact that he wasn't thinking. He was actually thinking for once.

They finally got the Central Station, after two hours on the train. With a sleepy walk, the boy got off the train with his bag. He noticed that it was about four o'clock and he didn't want to keep the general waiting. He told the suit to hurry up and started to walk inside the Military Station.

The suit was trying to come in before it looked like it was going to rain, so it ran in. Catching in at the perfect time, the boy was at the front desk, talking to the secretary.

"Uh. . .miss, we need to see the General. Its the Full Metal Alchemists." the boy said with pride. The secretary was looking at a computer screen, and shook her head. The boy suddenly dropped his jaw, and looked at the secretary with a serious face.

"The Elric Brothers? Edward and Alphonse Elric?" the boy said with concern. The secretary kept shaking her head staring at the computer screen. Suddenly, a girl walked in from the door leading into the building's inside. She had blonde hair, that was put up, and was wearing a hat. She told the secretary something secret, and told her to let them in. The secretary nodded and told the brothers to go in.

"Thetas what I thought." the boy said. The suit quietly followed with a sympathetic look in it's eyes. The went inside the door, with the woman waiting there.

"Boy, Ed. What is your problem? Didn't even put a reservation?" the woman said. Looking at the boy. The boy grew red in the face, and stomped on into the hallway. The suit just listened.

The woman led them to a room, with bookcases in it. A man was there, and was reading something in a huge desk. He had black hair, with an eye patch over his right eye, and was looking like he was having a hard time reading the book with his eye patch over his eye. The man look up, and noticed that the boy was red with embarrassment.

"So, Ed, how was your mission in the south?" the man asked the boy. The boy just stood there, thinking of what to say. The man was staring at him with his one eye, trying to concentrate on him. The boy looked at the floor.

"Well sir, we didn't finish it. Ed here was trying to finish it when you called us to do another job." the suit told the man. the man sat up, with his hands behind his head.

"That's fine boys. I'll send someone else to do the job." The man said with a happy a look on his face. The boy jumped back, hitting the suit. His look on his face meant terror, but it suddenly disappeared with a excitement.

"So, what do you want us for, Mustang?" the boy asked with a curious look on his face. Mustang just smiled and motioned the woman to do something. She exited the room. Ed turned and saw her leave, and watch her walk out the door.

"Where is she goin'?" Ed asked Mustang, with another curious look on his face. Mustang just turned the question, and kept reading his book. Suddenly, the woman came back, with someone accompanying her. She had short brown hair, with steel blue eyes, and looked like she was from up north.

"Boys, this is Kiku. She is a recruit alchemist, and she has somethings to tell you about your new mission." Mustang told them, looking at the with a smirk on his face. They were staring at her in awe. Kiku just stared at the floor, and was blushing.

"What is the mission about anyway, Mustang?" Ed said as he took his eyes off of Kiku. Mustang just sighed with a sad look on his face.

"Well, there have been siting of a strange killer in the west. I think it's the emunkulie again. But, they say that the killing's are that the heads are broken in half. And, they had blood coming from their ears and eyes. It seems it is Scar's work. Kiku was a witness to one of the killings, but she only saw how the person died. Not what the Killer looked like. Isn't that right, Kiku?" Mustang told the two, looking at Kiku. Kiku just nodded.

"I-I was caught in the moment." Kiku stuttered. She was nervous.

"What happened?" Alphonse asked, finally speaking. Kiku lifted her head, staring at Alphonse.

"The man's head was just a lump, and the Killer laughed at the site. She was saying how weak he was and how pathetic he was. It was terrifying. She caught me looking, and told me that I shouldn't study alchemy when I was her age. And then she left." Kiku said, shaking. Alphonse walked over to her, with his bulgy body. She just stared at the floor.

"Kiku said that his head was falling off as ran walked away. She told the police, and she figured out that the man was Michael Coyk. He was a truck driver, and was stopping at a club for some fun. And she was just walking by." Mustang said.

"He must of found the wrong fun." Ed said as he got up. He motioned for the suit to get up and come with him.

"Wait! I want to come with you!" Kiku yelled as she got up to go with them.

"Why? You don't know what we're going to do when we get there!" Ed retorted as he turned to face her. Kiku stepped out the door, and walked towards Alphonse.

"Your the Full Metal Alchemist! You should understand! Please let me join you! I know those streets like my own life! When you get there, its like a maze there. Please!" Kiku pleaded, with her hands up to her face, like she was praying.

"Hold on, I'm not the Full Metal Alchemist! He is!" Alphonse said, pointing at Ed. Ed had turned red with anger, and was already yelling no.

"But Ed, she was the one who helped us!" Alphonse told Ed, who was still red. Ed was walking out the door with Kiku still standing in front of Alphonse. she looked at the suiot of armor, and the armor just nodded.

"Don't listen to him, he's just mad that you mistaken him for the Full Metal Alchemist. Don't be so hard on yourself." Alphonse said to Kiku, holding out his hand for her to hold it. Kiku was looking at the floor, and suddenly just kept going.

------------------------------

Well, that was the first Chapter of 'So This Is Alchemy'. I have been having some Ideas about what to do next for the next chapter, but I'm still alittle skittish. So please get at least 5 Reviews and I'll get movin' on the Next Chapter! **So READ&REVIEW DON'T READ&RUN:**

P.S.: I don't think there will be any mary janes or god moding in any of my stories, thank you very much:


	2. Fireworks

Well, when we left the chapter, Kiku was asking Edward and Alphonse if she could go with them for their new mission. Edward is saying no, but Alphonse says yes. What will happen?

As the author of this story, you will have to listen to what I have to say, if you want to understand the story at least. So READ THIS! ((I did it with bold because people will notice it. :p))

Just last week, ((08/28-9/1)) I was confronted by a black girl in my band class that I had a blackish figure. I was astonished by this, not be racist, but I don't want to be called a black girl when I am not even close to black. My friend is having problems too, Emokitty-cat, so we are each other's crying shoulder. I just want to tell you that I might not be a happy person for a while for that. :

**((I Don't Own FMA. :))**

------------------------------

"No! I told you once, I'm not telling you twice!" Ed yelled at Kiku's face as she purchasing a ticket with Ed and Al at the train station. Kiku just smirked and kept going.

"You just technically said it three times now. So she is coming." Al said to his brother as he gripped the tickets and grabbed the luggage as well. Kiku grabbed one of the luggage as she gave Al a reassuring smile and went a head.

"What is your problem?" Kiku asked Ed with an annoyed tone. Ed kept looking forward.

"You." Ed said quietly.

"You should help you brother more." Kiku recommended as she flung the suit case at Ed and went forward to the train. Ed gave Kiku an astonished look, then let a sympathetic smile out. Al didn't hear a word, but laughed quietly.

When the three got on the train, they sat down at the closest window seat. Kiku smiled.

"I want the window!" Kiku called as she ran to the window.

"Oh no you don't!" Ed yelled as he ran towards the seat pushing Kiku out of the way. Kiku fell to the floor, but got straight back up. She yanked Ed out of the seat, finding Ed on the floor and Kiku in Ed's seat. Al just shook his head.

"You guys are going to get us kicked out of the train. Then we're-"

"Just relax, Mother Hen. I mean we're going to be just fine." Kiku reassured Al with a smile. Al just shook his head as he sat beside Ed, who is pouting on the non window seat. Kiku reached inside her pocket, and pulled out a few dollars. She looked out on the isle, and found a hostess. She told the waitress that she wanted some cookies, and got about seven cookies.

"What the hell are doing with those?" Ed asked as he looked at Kiku holding cookies with such wonder.

"I'm going to eat them." Kiku said as she grabbed one of the cookies. Ed just looked at the girl with such empathy. Al just stared.

"Aren't you worried about getting fat?" Al asked Kiku, tilting his head. Kiku gave Al a surprised look on her face, and looked the other way. With a cookie still hanging from her mouth.

"That's 'cause she's a cookie whore." Ed mumbled as he tried to take one of the cookies on Kiku's lap. She didn't notice that he was taking the cookie until the cookie was gone. She gave Ed a look, and then smiled, looking out the window. After swallowing the cookies, she gave a 'look' to Al, then grabbed another cookie.

"I think you just got on her bad side." Ed whispered to Al, nudging his metal smiling.

When they finally got to the northern side of the country, it was getting cold. Throwing on a blanket, Ed looked at Kiku, who was sleeping. _She looks so peaceful. I wonder- _Ed thought as he started to throw the blanket to her. He could sleep without it. _Now she looks like an angel. _Ed thought as Kiku continued to sleep. Al was out of like a light. Ed looked out the window that was across the seats.

Waking up from the long nap, Kiku tried to wake the others. She woke up Al, but Ed was out. She decided that she would carry the luggage while Al carries Ed. It would be tiring work, but there was nothing she could do.

"We need to stay at a hotel. We can't stay with my folks or my Aunt either. I would creep them out that a talking suit was staying at their house." Kiku told Al, who was holding Ed. Al just shook his head.

"Your folks?" Al asked.

"Yeah. My parental units? Or my Parents?" Kiku answered shaking her head.

"Do they not know about your alchemy?"

"Well, lets just say that don't care to know."

As soon as the three got to a hotel, they laid Ed on a bed in a hotel room and started to plan what to do. Al and Kiku was sitting in the hotel lobby, so they won't wake up Ed from the talking. Soon enough they had a plan.

"So we're going to ask the citizens about the killer? Why don't we just go to the police?" Al asked Kiku.

"They won't tell us. They hate the Military and their Dogs." Kiku said as she was reading a paper.

"Why?" Al asked.

"That's not a question to ask now." Kiku answered sounding serious. Al just looked the other way.

Sitting at the table for about ten minutes from then, a woman came up to them looking like she was morning someone's death.

"A-are you talking about the killer?" the woman asked.

"Why yes. Do you know anything about them?" Kiku asked as she looked from the paper she was reading. The woman was crying.

"I-i was one of the witnesses. They killed my wife." the woman stated, sniffling.

"Wife? Don't you mean-"

"No. I was married to my love, Brittney. We were lesbians." She stated.

"Oh, well then. Uh, could I get your name and number so we can do this some other time?" Kiku asked with a sweat drop.

"Y-yes. My name is Sky. Sky Coyk. And my number is 332-433-3426. Is that all?" Sky told Al and Kiku. Kiku was jotting the number and name as she was answering the question.

"Yes that's it. Thank you." Kiku said shaking the girl's hand as Sky left. After Sky was out of sight, Kiku rubbed her hands on the nearest napkin, then was mumbling something to herself, but Al couldn't understand.

"Al?" Kiku asked.

"Y-yes?" Al was scared what she was going to ask.

"Please remind me to wash my hands when we get to room. Also, never let Ed or yourself become gay, or bisexual. If you do, I will kick you ass, and make sure you love girls." Kiku said as she was rubbing hands on her pants. Al nodded and just kept looking at the coffee he ordered.

"What do think will happen if run into the killer, Kiku?" Al asked Kiku.

"I don't know, Al. I just think that we will run into something that is far greater then what you have ever experenced." Kiku told Al, looking at Al. Suddenly, the door opened to the lobby, a head was coming from the doorway. It was Ed. He ran over to Kiku and Al, lookinbg like a lost puppy.

"What the damn hell are you two doing here? Aren't we going to the North?" Ed yelled.

"We are in the North, dumbass." Kiku said as she got up, getting the papers she was reading. Ed was looking at Al, like a dumbstruck kid. Al got up and followed Kiku out of the lobby. Ed ran behind, like a train to a wedding dress.

"How the hell did we get here? I mean I remember the train, but then I woke up in a dark room. I didn't know what to do!" Ed yelled at Kiku and Al, as they going to the hotel room. Kiku just shook her head. As soon as they got to the room, Ed grabbed Kiku shoulders and faced Kiku's face.

"What they hell are you doing to me? I mean you just left me here to die!" Ed yelled at Kiku who was staring at the door.

"We're taking care of you. We left you here so we plan what to do next because you were asleep. We didn;t want to wake you up because you going to a pain. Like how you are now." Kiku answered as she got out of Ed's grip. Ed was standing there, trying to figure everything out.

"Wait, I'm not a pain when I wake up!" Ed said blushing from embarressment. Kiku just shook her head as she laid on one of the beds. Ed just sat on the bed, looking straight a head.

"So what the fucking hell are we doing?" Ed asked, turning to Kiku.

"Well, we're going out to meet someone very special." Kiku said grabbing a cookie from her pocket.

------------------------------

Well, that is chapter two! I hope that I get enough reviews for the next chapter. I just had to include something funny enough that it would make you laugh, like the Lesbian stuff. I just had to. : I don't like Yuri so you know, But I do like Yaoi. But this isn't a Yaoi fanfic. Please review:


End file.
